XYJane
by JaneScarecrow
Summary: Nuestro querido detective acepta el caso de una chica algo fuera de  lo normal. Científicos, peleas, celos, amor...todo cabe dentro de esta  curiosa historia. Reviews please :D
1. Cap 1

**~XYJane~**

Aproximadamente serían las 10 de la mañana de un día cualquiera del mes de mayo, el tránsito de personas en la famosa estación de Shinjuku era especialmente movido, todo el mundo parecía ir con prisas esa mañana. Frente al enorme tablón de anuncios una chica pelirroja bostezaba mientras leía adormilada la información que había escrita tras unas grandes "XYZ".

-Vaya sitios mas extraños escogen estos clientes.. -murmuró antes de salir de la estación con cierto ánimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de que el sol ya llevaba en el cielo muchas horas, el piso tronaba y casi temblaba de los estruendosos ronquidos que producía aquel chico. Abierto de brazos y piernas y totalmente desnudo se hallaba dormido Ryo Saeba, como era costumbre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió bruscamente cuando Kaori entró con un enorme mazo de 1.000 toneladas en los brazos.

-¡Ryo! ¡Arriba, tenemos trabajo! -gritó con voz amenazante

Una pequeña pompita de mocos que salía de la nariz de Ryo se rompió despertándole, en su subconsciente había escuchado a Kaori y sabía que si no se levantaba enseguida podría sufrir las consecuencias.

-Que molesta eres, Kaori -dijo saliendo fuera vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos boxers- ¿quién es el cliente esta vez? -comentó mientras bostezaba y se sentaba en el banco junto a la mesa

-Pues a ver.. es.. alguien -se rasca la nuca con cara de circunstancia

-¿Alguien? ¿No hay nombre ni nada? Recházalo, si no es una chica guapa no lo quiero -se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado con los mofletes inchados-

-¡No podemos rechazarlo, Ryo! Necesitamos el dinero, gracias a tus vicios nocturnos estamos casi en bancarrota -le mira con mala cara- En el tablón ponía Scarecrow... y decía que le buscásemos esta noche a las 8 en la heladería de la calle Yoyogi.

-Buf.. ¿eso no está en los suburbios? -al oir eso Kaori asintió- Definitivamente no voy a aceptarlo -al oir esto sacó su mazo de 1.000 toneladas alzándolo con brusquedad- ¡esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Iré.. -dice asustado- y.. ¿no dice nada más?

-No, supongo que te conocerá.. o eso o que no va mucha gente por allí.

-En vaya líos me metes -suspira apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edificios derruidos rodeaban la heladería, la cual tenía un aspecto poco favorable. En su fachada colgaba un cartel medio caído que anunciaba su apertura hasta las 10 de la noche. El reloj acababa de marcar las 8 en punto cuando puso un pie en la heladería, dentro el aspecto no mejoraba, en el centro había un par de mesas solitarias y en la barra 4 banquetas oxidadas, las paredes estaban decoradas con viejos cuadros llenos de polvo, empeorando mas aún el aspecto del local. En la banqueta que estaba situada mas cerca de la nevera había una figura sentada, estaba encapuchada así que no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer. Aún sin fiarse mucho se acercó hacia aquel desconocido sentándose a su lado.

-Scarecrow -la capucha asintió sin pronunciar palabra poniendo en alerta a Ryo-

-No es necesario que se ponga nervioso, Sr. Saeba -habló con una voz ronca en la que tampoco se podía percibir si era hombre o mujer- solo quiero contratar su servicio... necesito que.. acabe con ciertas personas.

-Deberá saber que mis servicios no son baratos -habla con seriedad escudriñando en la oscuridad que rodeaba su rostro

-Pagaré lo que sea necesario para que acabe con ellos -aprieta levemente los puños y se levanta para coger una bolsa de cuero que estaba guardada dentro de la barra- espero que esto sea suficiente... de momento -le pone la bolsa frente a él, dentro había billetes de todas partes del mundo haciendo extrañarse a Ryo

-Esta bien.. -vuelve a mirarle con sospecha- pero antes...déjeme ver quien es usted.

-¡No! .. Eso no es necesario, debe acabar con ellos enseguida -aparta la cara mirando hacia otro lado

-Si no, me temo que no podré ayudarle -comenta cuando con rapidez tira de la capucha dejándole al descubierto-

-¡Seras capullo! -una hermosa chica de ojos violeta y cabellos negros le devuelve la mirada con cierto enfado- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes quitarme la capucha? -da con la palma de la mano en la barra-

-Pero que... -por un momento se quedó paralizado al ver su aspecto- ¡eres una chica! -una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- señorita, no se preocupe -volvió a poner el gesto sereno aunque se adivinaba un deje de sonrisa pervertida- yo me encargaré de esos tipos.

-¡Genial! -agradecida por su ayuda olvida el enfado y sonríe- bueno, ya es inútil tanta parafernalia -se quita la capa dejando ver unas ropas anchas y raídas, parecían rescatadas de un cubo de basura- por cierto -alza el dedo apuntándole- deberá saber que esos capullos no son personas normales

-Eso no es problema para mi -le dice mientras piensa "vaya desperdicio..mira que vestirse con esas ropas"- acabaré con ellos, por algo soy el gran City Hunter -se infla de orgullo-

-Supongo que esto no es de juguete ¿verdad? -dice mientras abre su chaqueta y coge su revolver ignorando por completo su comentario- dudo que cacharros como este sirvan contra esos tipos.

-¡Oye oye! -le quita la pistola- Eso ya lo veremos -sonríe de medio lado- ¿tan geniales son esos tíos?

-No son geniales...son monstruos -cierra los puños con fuerza- juegan a ser dioses mientras se pavonean por sus grandes bases...mientras juegan con el futuro de personas inocentes... ¡son despreciables! -da un golpe a la barra rompiéndola y atravesándola, Ryo al ver esto se asusta apartándose-

-Tranquila tranquila -nota mental "no enfadarme con esta chica"- oye.. ¿cómo... cómo has hecho eso? -señala el mármol roto algo tembloroso-

-Eso es algo que te contaré en otro momento -sonríe con malicia- te veré mañana aquí, a la misma hora. -Tras decir esto recoge su capa y sale fuera dejando a Ryo totalmente desconcertado.

[Fin del primer episodio]


	2. Cap 2

**~XYJane~**

_Cap. 2_

-Al final te saliste con la tuya, era una chica guapa -decía Kaori mientras miraba con malicia a Ryo.

-Es guapa, eso no lo dudo, pero es muy extraña..¡se parece a ti! -pone cara de terror- Por nada del mundo quiero tener dos Kaoris, por muy guapa que sea la otr... -antes de poder terminar la frase tenía un enorme mazo de 1.000 toneladas sobre su cabeza dejándole incrustado en el suelo-

-Sea como sea tendrás que ir esta tarde de nuevo, ¿quieres que vaya yo contigo? -coge el mazo dejándole aún con la cara medio aplastada-

-Ehhh -dice mareado por el golpe colocándose algunas tiritas en la frente- no hace falta, tu mejor te quedas aquí.

-Mas te vale no hacerle nada a esa pobre chica.. si no.. -alza de nuevo el mazo-

-¡Tranquila Kaori, lo he entendido! Nada de mokkoris, prometido -mientras habla cruza los dedos a su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente el cielo estaba nublado dando un peor aspecto a aquellas calles, si en un día soleado nadie se atrevería a andar por allí, en un día como aquel todos se quedaban en casa refugiándose de sus temores. Los callejones eran mas oscuros de lo normal haciendo ver sombras extrañas en los resquicios de las paredes, un gato dejó caer un cubo de basura alertando por unos momentos a Ryo quien intentaba mantenerse sereno, algo casi imposible con ese ambiente decaído.

-¡Aloha viejo! -una mano se le posó fuertemente sobre el hombro haciéndole dar un pequeño salto, al sentirlo ella comenzó a reirse- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma, tío -continuó riendo- ¿y tu eres el que me va a proteger? -frente a Ryo se posicionó Jane, esta vez llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de la que colgaban un par de trenzas pequeñitas, las puntas de algunas de ellas quedaban ocultas dentro de su viejo abrigo marrón.

-Solo es que este barrio da escalofríos -dice sintiendo ese frío helado recorriéndole la nuca-

-No te creas, cuando llevas cierto tiempo aquí te das cuenta que estos dias son los mejores -sonríe encogiéndose de hombros- solo tienes que saber en que sitios debes estar y en cuales no -tras comentar esto le da un empujón para que ande- vamos a la heladería, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Ella anda despreocupada moviendo los brazos infantilmente mirando alternativamente a las casas derruidas mientras Ryo miraba a todos lados incómodo, era la segunda vez que estaba en aquel barrio y no le inspiraba la mínima confianza. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la heladería, una vez dentro Ryo se fijó en que había un hombre detrás de la barra que le miró con cara de no muchos amigos.

-Lo de siempre, cariño -dijo Jane nada mas entrar y sentarse en una de las sillas que tenían mesas- al nuevo ponle algo suavito, tu me entiendes -dice con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Ryo-

-Vaya, pareces una persona totalmente diferente a la de ayer, ¿que te ha ocurrido?

-¿Y si fuera una persona diferente a la de ayer? -alza una ceja insinuante-

-A no ser que seas la gemela malvada...¡que no estaría mal tener a unas gemelas de clientas! -vuelve a tener su risilla particular-

-Serás imbécil -ríe divertida ignorando sus intenciones-

-Mi Jane es una chica muy...particular -Charles, el dueño de la heladería, le sonríe mientras deja dos helados sobre la mesa-

-¿Debo preocuparme? -dijo Ryo mirando a ambos con cara de circunstancias esperándose con miedo una segunda Kaori.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada de que preocuparse -ríe con diversión- ya me iras conociendo con el tiempo y te darás cuenta de que soy...espacial -sonríe abiertamente-

-¿Espacial? -se extraña aún más

-Todo a su debido tiempo, grandullón, todo a su debido tiempo -sonríe con picardía comiéndose una gran chucharada de su helado-

-Esta bieeen, esta bieeen -resopla un poco probando su helado- pues está rico -se lo come a grandes cucharadas teniendo un pequeño pique con Jane en el que al final gana ella gracias a su práctica-

-Aficionado -ríe dejando a un lado su copa- bueno, gilipolleces aparte, pongámonos serios...¡hay que matar gente! -Ryo al oirla se le atraganta un poco el helado-

-Si, vale, eso tenemos claro pero.. ¿por qué?

-Porque...me han destrozado la vida -Jane alza la vista mirando a Ryo con unos ojos totalmente distintos a los que hace unos segundos le habían mirado, el violeta intenso de su mirada se había apagado, ahora apenas brillaba-

-¿Tanto daño te han hecho? -pregunta mirándola seriamente-

-Demasiado, más del que cualquier persona normal podría haber soportado...creo que esa es la causa de mi, bueno, idas de olla casuales y demás -se encoge de hombros volviendo a sonreir como antes- por eso quiero descuartizarlos y comérmelos poquito a poquito uno por uno, sacarles el cerebro por la nariz cuando aún estén vivos y por supuesto sacarles los ojos con una cuchara para luego comérmelos con rico helado de Charles -le saluda animadamente-

-Cl-claro -una enorme gota baja por la frente de Ryo mientras un cuervo vuela por detrás dibujando tres puntos en el aire-

-Oye Jane, ¿quien es este tipo? -le comentó Charles con cierto cariño como si Ryo no estuviese delante-

-Tranquilo, Charles, él me ayudará con los científicos, he oído que es el mejor -esto hace que Ryo se infle de orgullo-

-¿Ah si? Pues mas le vale ser el mejor y que nadie haga daño a mi pequeña si no...-mira a Ryo desafiante- el próximo helado de cerebro lo haré con el tuyo

-¡Charlieee! -con los ojos brillantes Jane se levanta de la silla abrazando a Charles y levantándolo en peso sin ningún esfuerzo (cabe recordar que Charles no era un señor canijo, si no mas bien ancho y barrigudo, había que ser algo "espacial" para poder levantarle)

-Vale vale -dijo Ryo aún con la gotita en la frente la cual aumentó al ver como Jane, que aparentaba ser una debilucha bajo aquel desgastado abrigo, podía con el gran Charles- y eso es... ¿por que eres espacial?

-¡Lo vas pillando, tío! -le da un fuerte manotazo en el hombro dejándole marca-

-Pobre de mi -se toca donde le había dando resoplando con resignación- resumiendo tengo que matar a esos tíos porque te destrozaron la vida¿no es eso lo que me has explicado?

-Si es que eres imbécil, chaval -comenta Charles con rudeza-

-Vamos, no seas duro con él, déjame a mi, cielo -le sonríe echándolo como quien dice de su propio local- a ver, escúchame bien, quiero que te encargues de esos tios porque...quieren secuestrarme -suspira- como hicieron hace ya muchos años.

-¡Ves! Esto es otra cosa.. entonces -comienza a sonreir de forma perversa- necesitaré estar vigilándola las 24 horas del día.

-Tampoco es necesario eso, solo con un par d...

-Discrepo, no debo perderme ni un minuto de tu día a día para ver a esos bandidos y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, así que me temo que tendremos que vivir juntos, dormir juntos...ya sabes, ¡para que no te ocurra nada! -comienza a escapársele la risa pervertida-

-Pero.. -mientras que Ryo habla y hace sus declaraciones Jane revolotea por su mente intentando ordenar un poco esa opción- si vives conmigo vivirás como un mendigo que lo sepas, además mi casa es muy pequeña y no entraremos los dos...

-¡Mi piso está perfecto! -le agarra las manos con alegría- ¡Vamos! No se hable mas, ve a por tus maletas, te espero en la estación de Shinjuku dentro de una hora.

-Pe... -no le dió tiempo a contestar cuando ya Ryo había volado por la puerta y corrçia calle arriba.

-Espero haber acertado... no se quien está peor de los dos -Jane se encogió de hombros saliendo dirección a casa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Gracias por el review! :)


	3. Cap 3

**~XYJane~**

Ruido. Era el único nombre que se le podía asignar a aquello, un constante traqueteo de maletas y personas corriendo arriba y abajo. Jane permanecía sentada en el suelo, a su lado había una maleta negra, su aspecto era casi indescriptible ya que estaba tan remendada con celo y cuerdas que parecía cualquier cosa antes que una maleta. En su regazo descansaba una mochila, esta era marrón y de un tamaño más pequeño, aunque la otra tampoco se podía considerar que era una maleta grande. Golpeaba sus pies intentando distraerse, había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada pero como no tenía que recoger casi nada de su casa decidió por una vez empezar temprano su aventura. Varios niños que pasaron cerca de ella se agarraron a sus madres con recelo, estas la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, una vagabunda que venía a robarles el dinero y a quedarse con sus hijos; esta actitud no le molestó a Jane para nada, había tenido toda una vida para acostumbrarse a aquellas miradas de desagrado.

-¿Este es todo tu equipaje? Que sepas que vamos a pasar muuuuuucho tiempo juntos y necesitaras de todo tu armario -comentó Ryo nada más aparecer frente a ella con una cara algo sospechosa.

-Ahí va toda mi vida, así que un poco más de respeto -le sonrió agarrando la maleta entre sus brazos mientras alzaba la ceja con diversión frente a la cara de jugueteo que le ponía él.

Manteniendo una conversación algo estúpida sobre el estado de su maleta se dirigieron al coche de Ryo, este era un mini couper rojo con el techo blanco, un coche nada común por aquellos sitios lo que le daba un encanto peculiar. En un santiamén llegaron al piso de Ryo, este estaba en un edificio bastante alto así que cogieron el ascensor. Jane no cabía en su asombro pensando en la idea de que viviría en un piso normal y corriente como la gente normal, ¡con ascensor y todo! Aunque era cierto que se sentía culpable por lo que pudiese pasarle al chico, había tenido malas experiencias con sus antiguos compañeros de piso y no le apetecía nada volver a vivirlas... pero la idea de vivir en un piso guay era tan grande que casi lo pasaba todo por alto, además, él había insistido sin siquiera dejarle dar explicaciones así que él se lo había buscado. Cuando el chico le abrió la puerta y ella pudo ver el interior la maleta que llevaba en los brazos se le cayó haciendo un eco horrible acompañado de su boca casi le llegaba al suelo. Lo que sus ojos contemplaban con tanta facilidad se hacía incomprensible en su cerebro, ¿de verdad iba a vivir ella en ese palacio?

-¿¡Enserio que voy a poder vivir aquí! -caminaba despacio, como si no quisiese ni rozar el suelo no lo fuese a estropear, se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió el grifo, cuando vió que de él salía agua casi se puso a llorar- ¡tendré agua limpia que beber! -la lagrimilla le caía por la mejilla cuando salió corriendo y abrazó a Ryo levantándolo en peso- ¡gracias gracias gracias!

-Em..de nada.. -gritaba medio ahogado por el abrazo- digo..yo..¡sueltameee! -se estaba empezando a poner azul y ya casi no podía respirar.

-Perdona perdona -ríe muy contenta, era tanta su alegría que poco a poco su cabello fue cambiando de estar negro a tener un tono rojo intenso, un rojo fuego que brillaba con luz propia. Ignorando esto se dirigió al baño viendo que acostumbrada a donde ella solía estar era gigantesco- …..si supieras...el tiempo que llevo sin pisar una de estas... -le mira con toda la cara de pena que podría existir pero Ryo apenas se dio cuenta ya que todavía seguía mirando ensimismado lo que acababa de pasar con su pelo.

-¿E..eso...es..normal? -preguntó con un leve tick en la ceja señalando su pelo, algo acojonado. Ella se lo miró quedándose sorprendida del cambio que había dado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¡Hostia puta! … Je...bueno, en verdad te tendrías que enterar si o si.. -suspirando aún conteniendo la felicidad- sí, es normal, por culpa de esto necesito que me protejas. Pero antes de explicarte nada...¡dejame darme un baño, porfiiii! -volvió a ponerle sus ojitos brillantes a lo que Ryo, aún sin saber muy bien que hacer con lo que se le venía encima, solo pudo asentir dejando que la chica entrase en el baño.

-Vaya marrón...


	4. Cap 4

Un leve vapor inundaba la habitación, en el aire se mezclaban ligeramente distintos perfumes creando una fragancia armoniosa. Poco a poco la suciedad de su cuerpo iba cayendo junto con el agua y la espuma, bajo esta un piel blanca y tersa salía a la luz, sobre ella quedaban muchas cicatrices, las cuales sin comprender porque hoy parecían mas tenues que otros días. Algún que otro tatuaje avanzaba por su espalda, caminaban sobre sus curvas, adoptando formas inimaginables. A veces eran ocultados por largos mechones de su pelo, ahora rojo como el fuego y algo más largo que antes. Nunca lo llevaba tan largo porque se le ensuciaba mucho y como pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ducharse así que optaba por la opción de llevarlo lo más corto posible, incluso había veces que se transformaba en chico para no llamar tanto la atención.

Cuando cerró el grifo la realidad se le impuso de una manera demasiado brusca ¿cómo iba a convencer a ese tío de que no era peligrosa teniendo esos poderes? Debía de contárselo todo, por muy doloroso que le resultase pero … él era la última opción que le quedaba en esa ciudad. Se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje que encontró en el baño, ya luego pediría perdón por ponérselo porque había dejado sus bolsas fuera. Al abrir una puerta del baño todo el vapor salió fuera dejando entrever su figura, al fondo Ryo estaba sentado en el sofá mirando el techo con una cara de circunstancia que nadie sabría explicar. Con paso cauteloso se acercó y se sentó a su lado, como estaba descalza puso los pies en el sofá sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Bueno...creo que ya estoy lista, supongo... -se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien por donde empezar, él giró la cabeza fijándose por primera vez en ella, por un momento se quedó atontado mirándola, luego hizo un "¡woah!" asustándola y haciéndola retroceder- ¡pero que haces! -reía mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco, por el contrario él no podía dejar de mirarla, un hilillo de baba comenzaba a caerle de la boca y se acercaba lentamente a ella- ¡tío reacciona, que me estás dando miedo! -le gritaba llegando al filito del sofá

-Con que así eres de verdad...debajo de toda esa porquería estas tu..y te tendré que proteger..-su cara de pervertido aumentaba considerablemente-

-No se yo quien se va a tener que proteger de quien, ¿sabes? ¡Y aléjate! -estiró el pie separándole de ella mientras él aún hacía el intento de avanzar, lo que no supo fue como pude llegar hasta la otra esquina del sofá de un solo empujón- ¿ya no te interesa porqué cambió mi pelo? -le preguntó alzando una ceja cuestionando lo mal protector que era.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pelo?.. ¡Ah si! Bueno, si me interesa, como a todo buen detective pero.. -lo siguiente lo dijo en voz mas baja- es que con esos pechitos...-su cara volvió a tornarse demasiado pervertida para lo que se estaba tratando.

-Por lo que parece, no prestas atención a mi encargo así que será mejor que me vuelva a mi casa -hizo el amago de levantarse pero con una rapidez asombrosa Ryo se acercó a ella y la agarro de las manos poniendo su cara de tío sexy y maduro con la que "en teoría" las conquistaba a todas.

-Por favor, no te vayas, yo escucharé tu historia. -dijo con voz solemne. Jane suspiró, seguía sin fiarse de aquel tipejo pero no podía ignorar las buenas referencias que le habían dado de él así que con un gran pesar empezó a contar su historia. En el momento en que las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca, su semblante cambió por completo, sin percibirlo el color de su pelo se fue apagando hasta quedar totalmente negro, sin ningún brillo, algunas de las cicatrices que coronaban sus brazos parecían que se hacían mas latentes, como si estuvieran hechas desde hace poco. Ryo no perdía detalle de cada uno de los efectos que revelaba su cuerpo, esto le fascinaba así que por un momento olvidó sus sórdidas intenciones y prestó atención a su historia.

"Apenas rozaba los dos años cuando me secuestraron en la puerta de la guardería, yo ni si quiera lo recuerdo, lo se porque se lo oía comentar a algunos de los científicos que se ocupaban de mi. La verdad es que tampoco me acuerdo de como llegué a ser así, tengo vagos recuerdos en los que estaba horas tendida sobre una camilla, a veces me inyectaban cosas, líquidos raros...eso me provocaba unos dolores inimaginables, se que algunas veces me desmayaba del propio dolor."

Tragó saliva con dificultad, no era un buen trago contar aquello.

"También recuerdo un tiempo en el que me quedé ciega, no se exactamente cuanto fue...pero si que no veía nada. Fue duro tener que aprender a moverme sin ver, había veces que estaba tan derrotada que no hablaba..tampoco comía, solo podía seguir existiendo. Tenía algunos amigos en la base, que me decían que cambiaba pero claro, yo no supe nada hasta que poco a poco fui recuperando la vista. Cuando aquel día me miré en el espejo creía que me estaban gastando una broma, que habían puesto a una chica al otro lado del espejo para simular que fuese yo...pero no era así."

Suspiró.

"Cada día descubría cosas nuevas en mi cuerpo, nuevos cambios, nuevas habilidades...aunque claro, todas controladas por los científicos. Después de esto las intervenciones a las que me sometían aumentaron, cada vez eran mas duras, ciertamente no se como llegué a sobrevivir. Con lentitud iba creciendo, conocía a gente en la base, muy pocos perduramos hasta el final, la mayoría iban desapareciendo, al parecer..no sobrevivían a los experimentos. Cuando ya era algo más mayorcita me enteré de que lo que nos estaban haciendo era convertirnos en armas, fuimos creados para ser una nueva generación de super niños, de mutantes...los que venderían posteriormente a las grandes potencias para poder llevarnos a guerras incluso contra nuestro propio país, aunque a decir verdad yo ya había perdido la fe en mi país y en el de cualquiera."

Hizo una pausa y le miró, su cara no reflejaba nada, solo permanecía concentrado, indagando en su historia, era la primera vez que veía esa cara en alguien.

"Toda mi vida cambió el día de la explosión. Yo estaba encerrada en mi celda, como todas las mañanas, miraba por la ventana el cielo, recuerdo que el día estaba nublado, con un gris amenazante, de pronto un extraño ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al principio pensé que había sido un trueno pero esta idea se desvaneció al ver que la puerta de mi celda se había abierto, en el pasillo estaban todos mis compañeros corriendo, recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo con ellos hacia un enorme agujero que se había hecho en una de las paredes, al salir todos nos fuimos separando y desde aquel día, no he sabido nada de muchos de ellos. Después de eso vagué por el mundo cambiando constantemente de aspecto, cada mes adquiriendo una nueva personalidad y empezando de nuevo. Constantemente he tenido a los … cabrones estos detrás mía, queriendo atraparme para seguir con los experimentos pero...ya ves, no lo han conseguido. La verdad es que últimamente están más brutos que de lo normal y estoy algo acojonada porque han llegado a hacerme más daño de lo normal...por eso he acudido a ti, para que me ayudes a librarme de ellos."

Ryo no sabía que decir, sabía que las mafias japonesas eran capaces de cualquier cosa para conseguir sus propósitos pero jamás hubieran tenido esa maldad de secuestrar niños y modificarlos de esa manera. Su historia había conseguido atraparle, sentía pena de ella, cómo habían destrozado su vida, sus ilusiones. Esa tarde se propuso que no descansaría en paz hasta liberar a esa chica de su tortura. Definitivamente...

-Jane, acepto tu encargo.


	5. Cap 5

-Jane, acepto tu encargo...

Esas palabras sonaron como cánticos gloriosos en los oídos de la chica, el saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad de librarse de aquellos bastardos la llenaba de vida y alegría. En un acto reflejo se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, esta vez sin asfixiarle, sin parar de sonreír con las lágrimas apunto de salir.

-¡Eso es fantástico! -cuando se separó y le miró a la cara se fijó en que estaba totalmente sonrojado y no paraba de babear- Pero no te duermas en la parra, tío -le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro- que lidiar con los cabrones estos no va a ser nada fácil.

Intentando calmarse se concentró en explicarle todo lo que sabía de los científicos, en primer lugar habría de considerarlos una especie de "super hombres", no porque tuviesen poderes sino porque ellos eran sus creadores y eso les hacía conocedores de todos sus puntos débiles. Eran una especie de dioses para todos los de su especie, al igual que les habían creado sabían como destruirles pero como eso no estaba en sus planes de conquista nunca lo hacían, aunque ella nunca dudó en que si uno de sus compañeros les daba demasiado la lata no dudarían en hacer lo que fuese para quitarlos de en medio.

El día fue dando paso a la noche y Ryo decidió retirarse a su piso, el que se encontraba pegado al de Jane, le deseó buenas noches y desapareció raudo y veloz. Algo extrañada por su repentina ida se fue titubeante hacia la ventana, esta era enorme la cual le ofrecía una preciosa vista del barrio de Shinjuku, hermosamente iluminado. Justo en todo lo alto, esquivando algunos edificios estaba la luna, implacable y serena, observando con cautela a cada uno de los ciudadanos que caminaban por aquella implacable ciudad.

Mientras tanto...en el piso de Ryo.

-¡Se puede saber donde has estado todo el día! -gritaba Kaori desde la cocina- ¡Como hayas estado gastándote todo el dinero te vas a enterar! ¡Que estamos en números rojos por culpa de tus vicios!

-No seas pesada, Kaori -le respondía desde su habitación donde se acicalaba galantemente echándose colonia- he estado con la nueva clienta, que al final me arrepiento de haber aceptado su caso, ¡es horrenda! -mentía con saña mientras se reía

-¿Y si era tan fea para quien te arreglas tanto? -mientras decía esto se plantó en la puerta de su habitación con el mazo de 1.000 toneladas apoyado en el hombro y un desconcertante tick en la ceja derecha-

-¿E...eh? -paró de repente al saber que estaba tan cerca con el mazo- Pues..ehm.. voy a ver.. ¡a Saeko! Me está esperando en el bar de Umibouzu, tenemos algunos asuntos..pendientes -puso su típica cara de pervertido mientras se frotaba las manos-

-¡Pues que te diviertas! -le contestó con enfado, al girarse le dio con el mazo por la cabeza "sin querer" estampándolo contra la pared-

-Joder.. -dijo con la lagrimilla cayéndole del ojo medio estrellado en la pared.

Por el pasillo camino al piso donde Jane dormía avanzaba un sigiloso y perfumado Ryo, su paso era lento y de puntillas, quería hacer el menor ruido posible, con suerte ya estaría dormida y si se las apañaba bien podría desnudarse y meterse en su cama para hacer mokkori durante un ratito. Mientras fantaseaba todo esto le caía un hilillo de baba por la boca que apenas eclipsaba su gesto obsceno y pervertido. Justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta sacó la llave pero para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta, alegrándolo más si se podía. Esto para el significaba que ella.. ¡le estaba esperando! Volvió a frotarse las manos, esta noche sería la suya, por fin, después de tanto tiempo podría echar un polvo. A pesar de la emoción entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, igualmente quería mantener el factor sorpresa. Al fondo de la habitación, justo debajo de la ventana estaba la cama y en ella un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sábanas, Jane permanecía acurrucada sin moverse, solo se intuía el leve movimiento de su respiración. Ya de camino a la habitación se había ido quitando ropa y cuando llegó a la puerta de esta solo le quedaban los calzoncillos, con paso decidido entró en el cuarto y se metió en la cama con la chica, justo cuando iba a tocarla ella comenzó a hablar dándole un susto de muerte, tanto, que casi se cayó de la cama.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? -dijo la chica antes de girarse para quedar frente a frente con él- Se me hace extraño el sitio, tan tranquilo y sin preocupaciones...

-¿Q..que? -estaba atacado por el susto, no se enteró ni de la mitad de lo que dijo Jane- Vaya susto que me has dado, joder -dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho notando el corazón desbocado.

-Oye, que eso debería de decirlo yo, que has sido tu el que has entrado bien calladito y te has metido en mi cama... -levantó un poco las sábanas mirándolo alzando una ceja- medio desnudo, no se yo si hago bien fiándome de ti -al analizar la situación le dio un poco la risa-

-¡Encima de que vengo a hacerte compañía en esta noche taaaaan solitaria! Vengo a protegerte de tus pesadillas para que no tengas miedo nunca más -a medida que hablaba se iba acercando a ella, con la excusa melodramática ya casi la tenía pegada a él.-

-Déjate de excusas y tonterías, anda – al final se había pegado completamente a ella haciéndola sentirse algo incómoda- échate hacia allá, anda -puso las manos entro ellos dos pero ya él se había encargado de rodearla con sus brazos, con disimulo bajó las manos hasta tocar el culo de Jane notando que estaba en ropa interior- ¡no te pases ni un pelo!

Con sus manos le empujó fuertemente tirándolo de la cama, el golpe que se dio contra el suelo fue tremendo pero a él no se le escuchó quejarse. Jane algo asustada salió de las mantas y se asomó al borde de la cama no fuese a ser que se hubiera hecho daño de verdad. Pero lo que realmente encontró fue a Ryo tendido hacia arriba con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la nariz y algo de baba por la boca, semi inconsciente y con una erección algo más que notable.

-¿¡Pero de que cojones va este tío! -dijo riéndose de él al verle en esa situación. Aunque un enorme estruendo la asustó haciendo que se pusiese en guardia por lo que pudiese entrar por la puerta.

-¡Ryoooo! -era Kaori que entraba como un toro rabioso alzando su martillo de 1.000 toneladas- ¡Que coño estás haciendo con nuestra clienta! -sin importarle que ya estuviera escoñado en el suelo le dio tal martillazo que hizo un agujero en el suelo con Ryo entre medio- ¡A casa ya mismo! -tirándole de la oreja se lo llevó a rastras por la habitación mientras él pataleaba medio muerto, por el pasillo se le escuchaba quejarse entre lloriqueos

-¡Kaoriii, aguafiestas! Déjameee, que iba a follar esta noche, ¡era la noche! ¡Por fin iba a echar un polvo!

-Vaya casa de locos, joder...todavía me pregunto si de verdad estoy a salvo aquí metida -dijo antes de volver a taparse y quedarse dormida por completo.


	6. Cap 6

Aloha~! Perdonad mi ausencia, gentecilla :( he estado bastante ocupada con la carrera, el trabajo y algunos problemillas personales ^^U espero no tardar demasiado en escribir el siguiente episodio :) ¡hope you like it! ¡Ah! Y que nunca está de más un review para saber que os parece y esas cosillas ;) ¡bezitos de mutante para todos!

* * *

><p>¿Eran pájaros aquello que sonaba? Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana brindando al rostro de Jane una suave caricia mañanera, todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, casi parecía un cuento de hadas...pero todos sabemos que el cuento de hadas nunca ha sido para los monstruos. Aunque se encontraba enterrada en lo más profundo de sus sueños comenzó a toser de forma inusual, así era que con cada espasmo casi se incorporaba en la cama. Con las manos agarró su boca pues sentía que de ella podría salirle el corazón mismo si seguía tosiendo de aquella forma, por suerte aquello no fue así. Por el contrario sobre la palma de su mano se hallaba reposando una leve mancha de sangre, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso ahora? Algo consternada se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse, lo que no se esperaba es que dentro de este se encontrase ya Ryo cubierto solo por una toalla y una tirita en forma de cruz colocada en la frente.<p>

-Buenos días -fue la única respuesta de Jane tras asimilar la situación, cosa que le costó varios minutos, aunque había descansado toda la noche después de su incidente con Ryo se podía notar en su rostro el cansancio- ¿has dormido bien? -le dijo a Ryo entre bostezos saliendo del baño tras haberse limpiado la mano- Por que yo me he echado el sueño de mi vida -le sonrió alzando el pulgar, ella era así, si hacía falta mentía como una bellaca para no preocupar a nadie.

A todo esto Ryo seguía apoyado en la bañera mirando la escena con total cara de incredulidad, ¿de verdad había pasado de su postura sexy de aquella manera? ¡Si ni siquiera se había asustado por encontrárselo desnudo en su baño! ¿Qué clase de chica era aquella?

-B-buenos días -un leve tick le salió en la ceja, le iba a costar acostumbrarse aquella clienta pero como Ryo que se llamaba que aquel caso no lo terminaría sin echar antes un polvo- así que has dormido bien.. ¿no? -su sonrisa volvió a ser la que era antes, casual e interesante- Entonces no tendrás ningún reparo en que quememos unas cuantas de calorías -mientras él hablaba ella emprendió el camino a la cocina dejándolo solo hablando consigo mismo lo que le obligó a salir corriendo tras ella lo que hizo que su toalla se quedase en medio del camino- ¿Qué te parece mi idea? -ya que se había quedado atrás lo iba a aprovechar.

Lo triste de aquella situación es que a cada tres palabras que Ryo decía cuatro ignoraba Jane por lo que terminó metiéndose en la cocina y saliendo con una rebanada de pan bimbo en la boca y un par de latas de cerveza (que había metido la noche anterior en el frigorífico) en las manos. Cuando se giró dándose de bruces con aquella imagen el mundo se paró a su alrededor, la rebanada de pan cayó al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que ella se doblaba de la risa que le dió.

-E..esto...si..que..e..es empezar... el d..día con a...alegríaa -consiguió decir entre carcajadas- ¿¡pero donde vas con eso!? -le señaló aún sin dejar de reir a carcajadas-

-¿D-de qué te ríes? -en un momento aquella chica había conseguido desarmarlo por completo, su moral y autoestima acababan de rozar el submundo- ¡No tienes corazón! -llorando como un niño pequeño salió corriendo del piso y de un portazo se encerró en el suyo echando incluso el pestillo.

Tras varias risas de más consiguió desayunar, ciertamente aquel tío no era nada normal, de alguna manera le recordaba a ella misma y esto la hacía sentir bien, aunque no tan bien como ella querría. Después de registrar un poco el piso se vistió con su ropa de siempre echándose la maleta de cuero a la espalda, era hora de seguir investigando sobre los extraños dolores que sentía tras su último encuentro con los científicos y si aquel detective no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla lo haría ella por su propia cuenta.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el piso de Ryo, una figura tapada con una manta seguía sentada en el suelo mientras se balanceaba macabramente agarrándose las rodillas.<p>

-Ya estoy en casa -dijo Kaori entrando por la puerta, nada más cruzar el umbral un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, una mala sensación la inundó por completo- ¿pero que demonios..? -unas hondas negras se dirigían hacia ella desde la esquina donde estaba Ryo arrodillado- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? ¡Venga levantate! Pronto será la hora de la cena, habrá que traer a la clienta para que cene, ya estará cansada de estar allí todo el día.

-Es una abominación...no tiene corazón...-era lo único que se podía distinguir de todo lo que decía.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿Por fin una chica te ha puesto en su sitio? -Kaori sonreía triunfante, era la primera vez que veía a Ryo así, ¿podría por fin una chica haber acabado con su instinto pervertido?

-¡No me ha puesto en mi sitio! No quiero que venga, es muy desagradable, esta mañana se..se rió... -volvió a agacharse para sentarse en el suelo y emanar ese aura terrorífica.

-¿Esta mañana? ¿Quieres decir que la has dejado sola todo el día? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ahora seguro que no nos paga! ¿Cómo pagaremos ahora las facturas? -Kaori se agarró la cara desesperada imaginándose la cantidad de deudas que acumularían- ¡Ya estás yendo a buscarla!

-¡No quiero! ¡Es el mismísimo demonio! -sollozó en la esquina a lo que Kaori respondió sacando su mazo más pesado, este era descomunal, casi no cabía en la sala. Ryo al verlo palideció aún más y sin añadir ni una palabra salió corriendo hacia la puerta- Maldita Kaori, seguro que si se hubiese metido con ella no querría invitarla nunca más y la echaría a patadas y la odiaría.. -mascullaba Ryo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, allí dio varios golpes secos pero no recibió respuesta.

Insistió llamando varias veces más pero la respuesta fue la misma, silencio. Esto no le gustó nada a Ryo así que decidió abrir la puerta sin más pero dentro las luces estaban apagadas y todo se encontraba como él mismo lo había dejado aquella mañana. ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba algo mosqueado, si ella sabía tan bien que corría tanto peligro ¿por qué se iba de esa manera sin decir nada? Aunque después de como se había ido él aquella mañana tampoco podía pedirle demasiado...pero después de todo ella se había reído de él. Mientras peleaba con sus pensamientos el ruido del ascensor lo alertó, unos pasos pesados se dirigían hacia la casa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? No deberías de haberte marchado sin avisar, ¡a saber lo que te podría haber pasad... -Ryo apenas pudo terminar su frase pues lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos no podía creerlo.

Allí estaba Jane con el pelo alborotado, la ropa sucia, desgarrada y cubierta de sangre. Su rostro estaba marcado por todos lados con arañazos y moratones, de su labio colgaba un grueso rastro de sangre ahora seca. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta sonrió todo lo que su boca le permitió y alzó ambos pulgares.

-N-no volveré a h-hacerlo, l-lo prome..prome.. -antes de poder terminar la frase su cuerpo quedó vencido por el peso y estuvo a punto de caer desmayado al suelo si no hubiese sido por la rápida intervención de Ryo.

-¿Por qué...te fuiste sin mi...?


	7. Cap 7

¡Aloha! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi más :D ¿qué le habrá pasado a Jane? ¡Quien le manda salir sola! Incluso me dio un poco de pena Ryo cuando se rió de él de aquella manera :P pues nada, espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) mención especial para mi follower, única y espacial 3 ¡gracias!

* * *

><p>¿Alguien le podía explicar porqué aquella lámpara había decidido aquella noche bailar claqué sobre el techo? Sentía como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar, parecía que dentro tuviese un enanito que no parase de martillear constantemente su cerebro mientras ella intentaba descansar. Con cierta pesadez abrió los ojos y nuevamente allí estaba la lámpara dispuesta a marearla, giró la cabeza y notó el cuello dolorido y cargado, no conseguía recordar como había llegado hasta allí pero lo que nunca se le olvidaría era la paliza que aquel científico le había dado.<p>

-¿Ya estás despierta? -a su lado se encontraba Ryo sentado en una butaca junto a la cama, tras aquel desmayo la había llevado dentro y la había acomodado en la cama, en la mesilla le había preparado un vaso de agua con algunas pastillas para el dolor por si se levantaba demasiado mal- No he llamado al médico porque sabía que si lo hacía nos ibas a matar a los dos -intentó hacer un comentario chistoso aunque no sonrió- ¿por qué no me avisaste? -volviendo a mirar al techo Jane suspiró-

-No iba a pasar nada -hablaba despacio, con la voz ronca, dolorida- solo fui a visitar el barrio, ver si Joe había conseguido saber algo nuevo...nada más -hizo una pausa para tragar saliva costosamente- pero cuando llegué a mi casa.. -un nudo se le hizo en la garganta- él me estaba esperando...no lo vi venir, me inmovilizó y...-sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos pero no llegó a llorar- pero pude librarme, el paralizador no fue suficiente, rompí la jeringuilla y no se vació entero, así que cuando no se lo esperó me liberé -intentó moverse para incorporarse pero aquello fue peor idea incluso que la de irse sola, tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, incluso una costilla fracturada.

-¿Qué pasó con él? -fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar

-No toda la sangre que llevo encima es mia -en su rostro entre la hinchazón se pudo ver lo que parecía ser una sonrisa picarona- no le dio tiempo de avisar a los refuerzos, su cabeza no llegaba a congeniar con el resto de su cuerpo

-Es la última vez que sales sin mi, ¿lo has entendido? Es inútil que me contrates para protegerte si luego decides irte sola a la aventura -estaba serio, más de lo normal, su gesto se había tornado igual que cuando le estaba contando su historia de los niños robados, era una cara de peligro intenso y con la que tenía que tener cuidado.

-Está bien...

-Ahora debes descansar, mañana vendré a ver como estás.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque Ryo ya había salido de la habitación y casi de la casa, en su rostro había visto preocupación, sin duda era un buen protector...pero no era momento para centrarse en aquello. Esa noche numerosas pesadillas volvieron a sus sueños, pasillos oscuros repletos de monstruos escondidos en las sombras, camillas llenas de jeringuillas cada una con un color extravagante, colores que imitaban el veneno, algunas de ellas se clavaban en su cuerpo y sentía como las venas le ardían al paso del extraño líquido. Intentaba correr pero su cuerpo era pensado y lento, no podía cambiar, no podía esconderse, las sombras la agarraban, la ataban a la camilla. De entre la oscuridad salía su creador con un bisturí, con este seccionaba partes de su cuerpo e introducía otras partes mecánicas, localizadores, chips para que nunca se perdiese y siempre estuviese vigilada. Era su mascota, la pequeña Jane, con ella podrían jugar hasta hartarse pues era una niña y nunca chillaba. Las manos del científico se deslizaban por su cuerpo, dejando surcos en su piel corroyéndola como si fuese ácido, poco a poco se iba acercando a su entrepierna mientras otros pinchaban en sus brazos tranquilizantes y somníferos para que no gritase nunca más...

-¡Basta ya! -con la fuerza de su grito se había incorporado en la cama, su respiración era agitada haciendo que las vendas de su torso se movieran con frenesí, al incorporarse de esta manera había provocado que Ryo la sostuviese en un abrazo pues se encontraba sentado en la cama observándola- v..vaya, lo siento -dijo aún con la respiración exaltada y dándose cuenta de que estaba cubierta de vendas y completamente limpia- tuve una pesadilla...¿has hecho tu esto? -miró a Ryo aún abrazada a él de forma inconsciente

-Ejee..jee..jee...¡noto tus pechitos rozarme levemente! Bwajajaja -dijo mirando al techo con cara de placer y la baba medio colgando- Hazlo otra vez..vengaa...

-¡Serás gilipollas! -aquel sueño no la había hecho levantarse de muy buen humor por lo que le propinó tal puñetazo a Ryo que lo mandó a la otra punta de la habitación aunque a los segundos se arrepintió por completo de lo que había hecho, los músculos de su brazo ya entumecidos de la noche anterior al sufrir ese tirón se habían hecho más daño aún por lo que tuvo que agarrarse el brazo y morderse fuerte el labio para no tener que pegar un grito de dolor.

-¡Ryo que has hecho! -en la habitación irrumpió Kaori con su martillo dispuesta a machucar a su compañero pero al verlo estampado en la otra esquina de la habitación con un chichón se dio por satisfecha- Vaya, parece que sabes defenderte por ti misma -sonrió de forma amable- ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Eso creo -agarrándose el brazo se recostó en la cama, estaba muerta de sueño pero temía volver a tener pesadillas por lo que luchaba por no quedarse dormida- no se como lo soportas -sonrió levemente-

-Tiene sus momentos -dijo Kaori mientras miraba a Ryo negando con la cabeza- si necesitas algo solo tienes que dar un golpe en la pared de al lado, yo vendré en seguida.

-Muchas gracias, Kao.. -justo en ese instante empezó a toser con fuerza, aunque el cuerpo le dolía a rabiar no podía parar, agarró una de las vendas para limpiarse la boca y luego la dejó en la mesita- gracias...

Cuando Jane se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos Kaori cogió la venda para tirarla pero lo que vio en ella le puso los pelos de punta, ¿qué era esa sustancia? Lo que en teoría debía de ser sangre era una sustancia de consistencia parecida a esta pero de color naranja óxido, el mismo color que podría tener una tubería de cobre vieja y oxidada. Guardando el pañuelo en su bolsillo se dirigió al piso dispuesta a analizarlo.

*-_Continuará_-*

Chanaaaaan, ¿qué será eso? Gracias a las pesadillas se está dando a conocer ciertas partes del pasado de Jane, no perdáis ningún detalle ;) ¿conseguirá Ryo algún día echar un polvo? ¡Ya se verá! xD


End file.
